


Grandindulgence

by Dollstine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Incest, cardshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollstine/pseuds/Dollstine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Carshipping [Sugoroku Mutou x Yuugi Mutou] fem!Yuugi) Just after her 18th birthday, Yuugi is home alone with her Grandfather, where both them fall to their desire late one night- and soon they let themselves continue to indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Indulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition of review: An assessment or examination of something with the possibility or intention of instituting change if necessary.
> 
> So basically, give me a cheap ass high school book review.

* * *

 

Yuugi was lying on her side in bed, completely naked; one hand was down between her legs- her fingers going into her vagina. She moved them in and out- her eyes closed as she tried to imagine someone on top of her- pushing into her… she ended up choosing the form of her friend Jonouchi to be her imaginary partner- the real one would never know of her imaginary escapades with him.  She could picture him in her head, him naked, muscles tense as he pushed into her- she imagined that he’d be a moaner- groans, grunts and moans… those kinds of sounds would seem to suit him, he’d keep a scream even if he wanted to it- it would go along with the  _manly_  persona he kept.

She pushed three of her fingers in now… trying to picture it in her head, she just thought that Jonouchi would have a big and thick penis- one that would give anyone pleasure… he’d know how to use it right too… she kept her mind going on the fantasy- she moaned out loud she pushed her fingers in harder as she would see him pushing harder… he would be rough, but in an almost gentle kind of way…  his blond his moving with his movements, sweat growing down his muscles- and used her free hand to touch herself- playing with her clitoris…. It didn’t bring her to climax though.

“ _Fuck_ -” It wasn’t enough though, she couldn’t find relief. She would feel her wetness between her legs- she was more aroused than when she started, she turned into her pillow to scream-  _gods_  what she wouldn’t give to have a real dick inside of her, and she could feel her body craving it. She gave up and slowly sat on her bed- to collect herself, before standing and heading out of her room. The shower was just down the hall, she didn’t see any reason to get redressed- she didn’t believe that her grandfather would be awake at this time. She headed out.  

She had almost reached the door to the bathroom when she heard something- the sound of skin smacking against skin, and low moans- as if someone was trying to keep themselves quiet… she could only imagine what was going on. She actually had a pretty good idea what it was- even still she headed toward the sound- stopping at the end of the hall to her Grandfather in his recliner his shirt open- revealing his hair chest fully, his pants down around his hips, leaving him perfectly exposed- and his hand around his cock- it was so much larger than Yuugi would have thought an old man to have, and larger than what she gave her imaginary partner… and her grandfather was almost 75… staring at it… knowing that it was there, hard- ready and waiting for a body to push into… to fill, she wanted to be  _filled_ but it. She was filled with a desire to take it in her- to use it for pleasure, use her grandpa dick to get herself off- to get him off too of course.  She slowly made her way into the room- the recliner was on an angel… he wouldn’t see her coming, even if she had full view of him…

She was desperate for release; it was really the only thing on her mind. She came from behind the recline and leaned over him from the back sliding her hands down his chest- and that was his eye opened wide- her small breasts inches away from his face he grabbed her arms to stop her.

“Yu..Yuugi, what are you doing.”  His mind was still clouded with his own arousal. Seeing his naked granddaughter - his eyes couldn’t help but roam her body and fill him with desire as well. her small breasts hanging over, her hips- just enough to make her look mature… the hair on her privates- he felt tempted to run his finger through- it looked she took care of that area… nice and clean- he could see how wet she was all- the clean thin liquid- not the thick body made cleaner that would also come out of there. Not that later wasn’t appealing either… to him at least. She had the body of teenager, mutual but still innocent looking. It made him think of his first love and first time- when virginity was still a widely accepted concept- of course that changed.

“Please… I need this… you do too, don’t you?” There was a whimper in her whispering voice, and felt him pull her further up so she was completely over him, it was oblivious to her now that he wanted to get off just as much as she did, maybe he had tried hard to gain release on his own and couldn’t fulfill himself like she couldn’t just moments before… her vagina by his mouth, his penis by her mouth. A 69 position- Yuugi knew that was what it was called. She peeked into that adult magazine- that one with the name as the green haired cartoon character… she even saw picture of it in there. A drawing of course.

Due to both of their shared short stature, the elder and the teen lined up perfectly for this position. Being that they were almost the same height- Sugoroku just being an inch or so shorter than his granddaughter.

“Are you sure?” He asked lean into her sex- she could feel his warm breath on it, and nodded giving him permission- his went mouth over her completely, his lips forming a seal around her vagina, silt- all of it. She could already tell he was good at this- he must have had a lot of  _experience_. Sliding his tongue in her already wet arousal, she had done a good job on herself- there was no resistance … her body was already read… if she wanted to go  _that far._ He felt her jump a little and moan out- loudly, vocal. Luckily her mother was out of town- went to the casinos with from coworkers, it would have woken the woman up- it would have woken the neighbors up if any lived close enough, and this would have quickly turned into a rather… unpleasant situation, although the idea of having her mother watch- it was a turn on for him- Yuugi rocked her hips closer to him as he pushed his tongue around inside of her. She tasted good… clean and natural. 

“Y-Yuugi” he moaned feeling her put his penis into her mouth- he could tell that this was the first time she did this… still though, it was not a natural talent but… it was obvious that she knew what she was doing. One of her hands went to massage his balls-the free on used to slide up and down with her mouth, he grabbed her hips to help support her- she gave slow, and hard… Somewhat hesitant sucks- Sugoroku had to stop his work on her and just lean back and enjoy it. After a short while he tapped her thigh to her attention. “Yuugi we need to… turn around.”

She did so sitting in front of his erection, as he reached or the lever to bring the back of the recliner back up to a sitting position, their chests touching- her hard nipples pressed against the soft hairs on his chest. Gray just like the top of his head, and like his pubic hair… he looked at her, staring into her eyes- her pupils large with desire, and he imagine his were the same.

“Are you sure you want this.” His hands where already on her hips guiding her back over his hard cock ready to lower her down onto him, she didn’t resist him, letting him maneuver her. “…. Have you ever… done  _this_?”

He was unsure how to ask. He’d imagine his granddaughter never made her sexual debut yet, that he would be her first here and now, it increased his desire. Although, as of right now, he couldn’t imagine her being someone… although those boys she hung out with…

“Yes... I want it. I want you. So bad…” She wanted to put her down on him. Take him all the way inside her- her skin meeting his she took in him fully not leaving an bit of his cock not in her- he let her perfectly willing. She moaned, loudly- it was her first time having sex, and having a man’s penis inside her. “It’s my first.” She finally breathed out. “You’re my first.”

Sugoroku moaned loudly not caring about keeping his voice down- because the reason had before when he was masturbating as now  penetrated by his penis- the idea that he was the first one to do with her, his granddaughter turn him on even more. His grip on her hips tightened, his finger digging deep in her skin, it would probably bruise- Yuugi didn’t seem to mind, he lifted her up and bought her back down harder than from when she lowered herself down… she moaned out loudly, he did too. Soon they got a rhythm going, Yuugi bounded up and down on him- her breasts moving and Sugoroku  pushed up into her she came down- both their bodies had sweat on them… they moved harder against each other as time moved on. She could feel his body moving- some fatter part on his going with his movements. It didn’t even bother her.

Neither of them knew how long they were at it. Sugoroku came first- inside of her, not thinking- but Yuugi wasn’t bothered by it at all- not think much on it, she didn’t believe an old man could get someone pregnant.

They began to set a harder paste, and Yuugi eventually came as well, and slumped over on her Grandfather’s hairy chest. The chest hair was gray... curly… her soft, small breasts pressed on him…. she could feel her grandfather penis becoming flaccid inside of her, some bodily fluids finding their way out of her too.  Still she didn’t move, she played with the curly gray hair of his check with her fingers, she didn’t expect the hair to be soft, but it was.

Sugoroku stroked her back, feeling content- somewhat tempted to lean back and enjoy the after feeling… he moved his hands to Yuugi’s face so he could look at her. She didn’t look upset, or sad… no regret. His expression matched it. He pulled her closer and kissed her, she kissed back, mouths opening and tongues running over each other. She had her first kiss after her first time having sex. She wondered how many other people were like that. But she knew it didn’t matter… she wanted go again…

“Grandpa… let’s go to… your room” She said in between kissing his lips where chapped, and his tongue slick- her lips where soft, but her tongue was the same- but she more timid in her movements with it. She was surprised though, she would have thought an old man’s mouth would have gross. He tasted like mint toothpaste. She knew she would taste like that to, they used the same kind. “… I want to… do it again… if you want too.”

“Yes. Lets.” He didn’t hesitate in his answer. Sugoroku pulled back from her lips and nodded. Guiding her off him, he pulled his pants up and put his hand around her waist. He did have a good stamina- for such an old man. Even in his youth he could have gone for more than a few times, and his libido didn’t lower with his old age, he still lusted- though never of his own flesh and blood before... now he probably couldn’t stop- he lust for his granddaughter like he did her female friends. He’d see Yuugi and know what her naked body looked like, what her expressions and sounds during sex are… it won’t be something to ever forget. He’d never want to forget it.

The pair went off to his bedroom,  Yuugi went to the middle of his bed leaning back on the pillows- she wanted him on top him, pushing into her… holding her down, relentless in a quest for pleasuring them both- she thought of this as she watched him get undressed. She studied his body- it was clear that at one point he had been in shape- his body still carried with board shoulders, and the skin of an old man hung around what had once been muscular arms… although not his stomach laid sat just a small but on his lap, he grew fat in old age, lovehandles, and rolls- these didn’t put her off though. It was not to noticeable when he was lying back… but she could see it now.  He made his way over to her after he had no clothes- not even his socks, he crawled on top of her, pressed his body onto hers- pinning her in the bed, pressing her into the old mattress- it squeaked with the pressure from their bodies, she wrapped her arms around him- wanting to pull him even closer.

He pressed his lips on Yuugi’s she welcome it and it turned into heated kiss, wet, sloppy, with tongues… their hands roamed each other’s body- not something they had down on the recliner… they wanted  to learn about each other’s body, learn about touching what parts gave a positive reaction. Sugoroku slid down her body pressing kisses on her as he went down- jawline, neck, collarbone- then he focused on her breasts. His mouth over her left breasts, his hand played with the right one-

They did that for a while. Enjoying each other’s touch until Sugoroku was hard again. Yuugi felt it happening, his penis slowly growing hotter, stiffer- growing to an angel. It had been pressed against her, sliding along her folds- she was being teased and she knew it was on purpose. He pressed at her hole without going in, he was just torturing her- she panted and grabbed at his shoulders.

“Please” She begged- she needed him inside of her. She was being pushed over the edge, and her grandfather just smirked at her.

“Please what? Yuugi tell me what you want.” He was demanding it- pushed at her hole not going in- she could still feel some  _leftover_  cum from their previous rumble on him.  

She groan, her she tried to push herself on him but he held her down- tell her no she had to beg without any spoken words. She gripped the sheets, her cheek flushing. “Please fuck me- Grandpa- please. I want your large penis inside of me… more of your cum inside of me-  _Grandpa please!”_

Luckily they didn’t have worry about anyone hearing her begging so loud. She was good at it too- calling him grandpa, begging for his cock, to be fucked by him… his penis jolted a little his arousal from it.

“With pleasure-” With that he pushed in hard- Yuugi cried out in pleasure- the angle that his penis had… it made so he could hit her g-spot. And he noticed that and made sure he hit hard over and over again- their first Yuugi had only moan in her please, now she screamed. He liked that- his hard cock making his granddaughter scream in sexual pleasure. It could have made him cum on the spot, if he didn’t have self control to keep going so Yuugi got pleasure too. He wouldn’t be so cruel as to not make sure his own granddaughter was unsatisfied with him in bed, he was a  _kind old man_  after all.

There would be a third round after this. He would see to that- plus he didn’t think Yuugi would mind- but he went back to focusing on the task at hand. She was the wanted who wanted this second round… but he’d never force her.

Yuugi was pushing back on him as he pushed in- the same as he pushed up into as she had road him just what felt like was so shortly before. They kissed as they fucked other, they hands roaming their partner’s bodies. It was long until they both succumb to their ecstasy.

They both just laid there in bed- Sugoroku laying on top of her, pinning her to the bed with his dead weight, their sweat mixing together. He got off her slowly. Staring down at her- he had sex with his beloved granddaughter twice within the same night. He felt no guilt, no remorse. He felt… like he accomplished something, something good.

 He gave her something no one else had, a damn good first time, a damn good second time. He took her first kiss- after her first fuck. He gave her so much- and she gave him so much in return- a young body to experience pleasure with. Most people thought people in their age grew celibate- no he had many sexual desires even still, and for one night he was able to fill them just a little.  She gave him pleasure without judging him on his age, or even the blood relationship bother either of them,  and he could tell she had no guilt or remorse for what she did with him either. It was as if they had done nothing wrong.

He wanted to love her as a lover. He wished right now that he could marry her, show pleasure like this every day. Watch her face as he makes her body feel good, makes as he makes her feel good.

Yuugi wanted the same- she already loved her grandfather, though before tonight it was family love- but it got blurred into a love she would have for a boyfriend- a partner. It exceeded that crush she had. She wanted to share a bed with him every night.

Sex had opened up new feelings- feelings that maybe, just maybe they had for each other all this time but just never recognized before- and it was just by change they both threw away society morals the same night to fully open these feelings and express them in just one they knew how.

Though both they knew it wouldn’t last Yuugi’s mother though- his daughter-in-law would be home in the morning… and the felt that their attitude about this night would change in the morning. The common rules of proper human behavior would come back to them. So they stared at each other… love in their eyes.  They went in for a passionate kiss and after Sugoroku sat up on the bed.

“I think we should take a shower.” Yuugi understood that he meant together, and she understood that it would probably lead to another round. She up and pressed herself on to his back- just wanting to be closer to him. Her soft young body just pressed up against his aged one. She wanted to stay like forever. For this night to never end- for him to not see her as dirty once he came to his senses in the morning. She knew she’d never be able to look at him the same- she’d look with longing, passion… love, and she didn’t want to see disgust in his eyes. She wanted her feeling returned.

He felt the same though- he feared Yuugi would just see him as a dirty incestuous man… even he too wanted this night to last forever. He didn’t move until she pulled herself away, Yuugi sighed- is was sad, like giving up. “Well we aren’t going to get clean just sitting on your bed.”

With that they moved on the shower- they washed, they fucked- Yuugi pinned to the wall being take from behind, being taken three times in the same night- she wanted a fourth but they where both to tired… and they needed to wash again…

They slept naked in the same bed that, of course after they changed Sugoroku’s sheets. They didn’t have sex again that night. They just slept close to check other, holding each other close- tight, the only reason for the lack of clothes because… they still wanted to feel each other’s body- the warmth, for the softness… for the connection. They stayed like that until they woke the next morning.

* * *

 


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi and her grandfather talk about there late night experience- and there is a close with her mother walking in! But more importantly they made a deciding choice when it comes to pursuing a relationship or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say something about the first chapter-with the hole thing of Sugoroku and Yuugi feeling in love after they had sex together. See having sex increases the level of neurochemicals in that the brain produces, some of these chemicals simlate the same affect that the "head over heals" love chemicals give you as well. But this is not a science lesson, so read this and enjoy hell. :3 
> 
> Also does anyone else love that the title of this story is a perverse pun? Maybe only me.

Yuugi woke up the next morning alone in her grandfather’s bed, it was the smell of food cooking that had awaken her from her dreams- she dreamed of that night, and her heart felt heavy at the thought of not being able to have a memory like that with her grandpa again… but her sadness was soon gone at a rush of panic- what if her mother was home! She nearly jumped out of bed to look at the alarm clock on the night table and Yuugi have a sigh of relief, it was only just pass six in the morning. It would be two before the time her mom said she’d be home.

She slipped out of the sheet of her grandfather’s bed and head to her own room to change into clothes for the day. She took her time, not quite ready to face her grandfather after the night before- not that she had any regret for it, but what if he did? What if he looked at her as if she disgusting? She really did not want to see such an expression on his face. Still he was making breakfast so she would have to see him anyways.

Unknown to Yuugi, as she made her way to kitchen, Sugoroku also had these troubling thoughts going around in his own head. He didn’t want his granddaughter to see him just as some dirty old man who took advantage of her when she was desperate.  He knew he made no move to stop her or get to her change her mind… he didn’t even care that he committed incest, incest with someone who just days before was still considered a child- legally anyways- incest with someone he had a hand in raising since her infancy. He didn’t even sincerely try to stop her.

When he saw her naked and wanting him- all that went out the window, he didn’t care about that stuff. He only cared about putting his dick in her… that is at first. During the act it caused feelings he didn’t know he had for her to emerge… maybe they had always been there? Such a though was not a comforting one though… if he had known it when she was young her would he of had held back? He knew he wouldn’t of had stopped himself, even if she had been a child. Even as a teen and young adult he always just gave into his sexual desires. That much about him hadn’t changed- and he knew it wouldn’t start now.  Of course he’d never do something to someone against their will…

He was pulled from his line of thought when he heard Yuugi walk into the room, she looked so unsure of herself. Dressed so cutely in her school uniform- even on the weekend, he didn’t know why she only wore. He himself was back in his signature overalls. Yuugi was the first one to break the silence between them.

“Grandpa?” She bit her lip and looked at him. “… I- I think we need to talk about last night.”

“… Over breakfast. It’ll be done soon.” He said, Yuugi nodded- and Sugoroku went back too cooking the morning’s meal. Yuugi took a seat at the table. And it was done soon, only after a few minutes all of it had finished cooking.

They both stared at each other, both could see how nervous the other was- but they notice that neither seemed to be grossed out by the other or regretful. This time around Sugoroku broke the ice.

“I really enjoyed last night- ” He cleared his throat.  He let his eyes linger on her body- it was a desirable little things. “I wouldn’t… being in a relationship with you- after that. If you’d like.”

Yuugi felt a weight being lifted from her chest, and she smiled and nodded. “I would like that.” She smiled changed to a frown though. “…We’d have it to keep it from everyone though… It’ll be hard.”

The old man nodded, reaching other to cup her cheek with his hand to comfort her. “I know. But we’ll work it out. We’ll have to be a bit discrete in our couplings, but we can do it.”

Yuugi stood up, and took her top off, and lowered her shirt to the floor. “Please- let’s do it again before mother get’s home then… I… I want to feel you inside of me as soon as possible.”

He was started at her sudden action, but he wasn’t about to turn her away though. He stood and walked towards pushed her against a wall, kissing her- up her neck- sucking and biting… she started to pull his clothes off of him- once the overalls hit the floor Sugoroku pulled his own briefs down and Yuugi took off her panties- he rubbed his penis along her folds making the member grow hard and hot, also causing his granddaughter to become wet and loosen up. He wasn’t going to cause her pain just to hurry up his own pleasure.

He lowered his hand and stuck a finger inside of her- it slipped right now with no resistance. He chuckled at this. “Your body wants it so bad that it even sucks up my finger. How naughty.”

Yuugi moaned, his dirty words turning her on, she rocked her hips wanting him to do more. “ _Please_ … please put more inside of me.” 

“Begging already? I haven’t really done anything yet.” He said pushing another finger into her. He was tempted to see just how much her body could take- but that could all happen in time. He pushed his fingers in and out of her body, before taking them out complete and using the wetness that built up on them to lube his cock up- and he pushed against her hole- not going. Not yet. He did it a few times.  Pulling back, and then pushing on to her hole- when Yuugi tried to impale herself on him and pinned her to the wall. “No. You’re not allowed to do that.”

He then pushed into her as hard as he could- hitting her right on her g-spot on the first push, and didn’t take long for him to start up a rhythm. Yuugi wrapped her legs and arms around him- moaning and crying out in pleasure and Sugoroku moaned and groaned…

Meanwhile Yuugi’s mother was on her way home early- she had gotten a frantic call from her boss about needing her to come in early. So a few cups off black coffee and about a dozen aspirin later she was on her way home to get into work approved clothing – not knowing that her father-in-law was fucking her daughter still as she made her way into the shop to head up to the apartment.

Sugoroku gave a few more hard thrusts in her granddaughters pussy before coming hard into her body with a loud cry- Yuugi herself, still not have reached climax when she hard footsteps coming up the stars. Her grandfather heard them too and quickly pulled away from her- and Yuugi gathered up her clothes and hid under the table, thankful that the table clothes reached the floor and Sugoroku had pulled his overalls up just in time as Yuugi’s mother unlocked the door and walked in.

“You’re back early!” Sugoroku said turning around and probably saying to fast- Yuugi’s mother didn’t seem to notice anything though- she sighed in aggravation.

“My boss called and begged me to come into work today- because the person who was supposed to cover for me today had a last minute emergency.”  She was defiantly not happy about it- she had her whole schedule wrecked because of the carelessness of another person.  “I can’t really talk- I just need to change my clothes and head out.”

“Well I won’t get in your then. Do you need me to pack you a breakfast to do?” He suggested, while he rather have her leave so Yuugi didn’t need to be under the table, he wasn’t about to be rude to his daughter-in-law.

“Will you? It’d be great to eat something.” She really wanted some food- and having  _real food_ would be the best right now- Sugoroku gave her a nod, and started packing up a breakfast for her. “When you see Yuugi tell her I said hi.” She added on before heading down the hall to her room.

Meanwhile Yuugi was busy getting herself dressed while trying to remain inconspicuous under the table. The mood completely left her for now. But now that her mother was going to work or the day instead of being home- she was going to have the whole day with her grandpa instead of just this morning- it seemed like a blessing really. Like luck was on their side. It made it feel like their blossoming relationships was almost alright. It was soon after she heard her mother and grandfather give each other their goodbyes and the door open and close-…

“It’s okay to come out now.” Sugoroku lifted the table cloth for her, and crawled out and stood up, a second later they both laughed. It was a ridiculous start to the day.

“Well that was a close call.” Yuugi said sitting back down at the table to finally eat her breakfast. Sugoroku joined her.

“It really was.” Sugoroku knew that if Yuugi’s mother had seen it… well it would have no ended pretty that was for sure. But he didn’t want to make into a bad moment, if Yuugi could laugh it without worry then that was better than seeing the bad in something that didn’t happen.  “Well we have the whole day now… anything you want to do?”

Yuugi gave it some thought- going out on something like a date was out of the question.  That was a sad thought, but she wasn’t going to let it beat her down. “… Maybe we could lounge around the house? Watch movies and cuddle and stuff.”

She seemed so nervous in her suggestion, not quite sure if was that she wanted or not- but her grandfather gave her a reassuring smile, and she able to smile back.  “That sounds like a great idea.”

The cleaned up the kitchen, showered- to get the smell of sex off of them from before, and snuggled together on the couch after Yuugi popped in a movie.  Yuugi was leaning on Sugoroku’s chest, a black over their laps- the movie had gotten a bit boring, and Yuugi started giving her grandpa a hand job ad he was returning the favor. While they did want the rest of the day to be nonsexual, they couldn’t seem to help it.

Yuugi never knew she could have felt so sexually attracted to someone so old- even if he did have sexual interests with people her own age- the idea of older man being attractive never came to mind before, but now that she could see that they too could be attractive… it was like a new door had opened up. She didn’t have a problem with the age- it actually added to the attraction even.

“ _Yuugi_ ” Her grandfather moaned- he needed her body now- hands were not enough- and he was not going to have any tack with asking for what he wanted. “Have sex with me now?”

“Y-yes.” She answered, a bit breathless from her arousal. She didn’t want to get undressed all of the way- she only took off her bottoms, and Sugoroku did the same and got on top of her- Yuugi preferred him being on top. His weight being on her, it gave her a feeling of security.  Sugoroku wasted no time pushing his penis into his granddaughter’s vagina. She was aroused enough so it wasn’t painful for her, she would have told if she wasn’t.

The sex was not as rushed as their time in the morning, it was slow- and taking it easy was so much better.  Slow hard movements seemed affect Yuugi more in terms of her pleasure than the rushed movements from previous sessions.   

“Grandpa” She moaned, holding on to his arms- squeezing them in her grip. She leaned up to kiss him on his lips, which he returned before she laid back down on the couch cushions to just take in the pleasure he was giving her. She loved penetration, while having her clit played with drove her into desire- as it did for most women, being penetrated by a person’s penis… it just seemed so much better than the time she masturbated by herself, or the hand job from her grandpa- his dick was much better.

Sugoroku could probably never get over the novelty of being able to have sex with his granddaughter. It was a complete turn on- the way she always called him grandpa, not doing anything to pretend there was no blood relation- no tack to it. Just he fact his penis was inside of his granddaughters vagina, that he came inside of her every time they had sex- he was old, probably shooting blanks. But the idea he could make his granddaughter pregnant with his child was also a turn on. Just imaging her stomach large- it could have made him cum on the spot. He never knew he could be so turned on by being in an incestuous relationship- that he could be turned by someone who just became an adult such a short time ago.  That the inexperience of such a person, the sloppy technique would also turn him on-

It was really a relationship driven by sexual desire- but there was a romance beneath, lingering- waiting for the need to have sex to clam, so the romance could rise up.

After the sex act was done, they went back to cuddling on the couch- they had gotten their clothes back on first though. They ended up not watching the rest of the movie, just switching to regular television.

“… I love you.” Yuugi said leaning into her grandfather more- and the man wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. It sounded so different from the platonic ‘I loves yous’ in his memories of her.  He could tell that she meant in a romantic way- and really, it would be a lie if he said his heart didn’t flutter.

“I love you too.”  And he meant the same way she did.  How could he not? He couldn’t lead his granddaughter on while she loved him, and he only using her for sex… he could never do that to her. He loved her too.

But it wasn’t untrue that if she just wanted a sexual relationship that he would have left at it- their relationship so far was very sexual, they’ve had sex five times in two days- and engaged in more sexual acts as well. And even it’s only been two days, it’s been a great two days. In all honestly Sugoroku wouldn’t mind having sex with his granddaughter five times every day for the rest of his time left on this world. He wouldn’t mind coming back as a ghost and still having sex with her- haunting and having sex with her until she died as well. Even if sounded outrageous.

“Do you mean that?” Yuugi said turning over to face him, wanting to look at him as he said. “… Please say it again for me.”

“Only if you say it for me as well” He always wanted to look into her eyes as she said it again.

“I love you.” Yuugi was not ashamed; she’d say it again and again. If you loved someone the words should all freely from one’s lips.

“I love you too.” Yuugi smiled as she heard the words from him again, and rested her face in his shoulder. She was content in this moment of bliss. It was great. Maybe it was chemicals rushing through their brains from the sex that made them feel this way- but still they both felt it. So the love was not a lie.

They just relaxed in each other’s presence. The day was not eve halfway over and really they felt like they could have been the only people in the world- but it wasn’t really going to last all the much longer. It was Sunday. The shop opened up in the afternoon on Sunday, they had an hour together best. And then maybe two after it closed until her mom came come… Yuugi want to spend more time with her grandfather.

She wanted to have something to talk about, to have a conversation. Although she had no topic in mind, and didn’t know how to start it off. The silence between them was getting to her though, Yuugi was not one idle- she liked stimulation. 

“… Can I stay down in the shop with you today? I don’t have any homework I have too.” Thinking of school- this was going to be last year until she went to college… she still hadn’t a clue which she wanted to do go to. Her grades sucked- so probably not a good one. Her mom is going to be so mad at her…  but that could wait.

“Sure I don’t see why not. I should open it soon anyways.” He said looking over at the clock. “We should do  _something_  until then.”

“We can’t have sex in that short of time.” Yuugi complained, knowing what her grandfather was thinking, causing the old man to laugh.

“Maybe you could hide under the desk and suck me off while I ring up costumers?” He said with a wink- simply teasing her, and it worked too Yuugi had a very visible blush on her face at the thought of it- but she also looked completely shocked that he said such a thing.

“W-we can’t do something like that!” Not that she would be against sucking him off- she really wouldn’t be.  But in a situation where she could be seen doing that! No, just no.

He laughed, her reaction was priceless to him. Just want he wanted- he wasn’t ashamed to be a bit of a pervert- he actually would like that kind of thing a lot. The idea of public sex really turned him on- just the risk of it.  “Such a shame- I would have loved it.”

“Well it won’t happen!” She stuck her tongue at him playfully. It was a fun little topic really; to talk about such a dirty thing in like that, although it did give her an idea for later. She leaned in to whisper in his ear- that was sexy right? Well it seemed sexy in porn anyways. “I won’t mind sucking you off after mom falls asleep, if you want.”

Sugoroku felt his penis began to stiff at her offer. “Such a naughty girl- you better keep your word.”

She smiled at him slyly- in truth her mother was a very heavy sleeper. Her mom did everything to make sure she slept through the night, eye mask; ear plugs- sleep aid medicines. You name it her mom did it. So it would be a safe bet.  Although going all the way to sex still was probably not the best idea for when her mother was in the apartment. “I promise  _grandpa_.”

“If you keep talking like this I’m going to need a round sex before I open the shop.” He caressed her neck; it sent shivers down her spine. She honestly would not mind that- if there was something Yuugi learnt in these past few days it was that she liked sex a lot- and she could go a couple rounds. Still though, she wasn’t going to let her grandfather not open his shop on time.

“Nope. No sex for you until after the shop is opened and closed on schedule!” She laughed, seeing the feigned and over dramatic disappointment in the fact he was not getting sex now. He smiled at her soon after. This was the first time they had a real conversation since all of this started yesterday. It was very pleasant for them both- it let them feel a sense of normalcy in their relationship- if they could no longer talk to each other then they both knew it was not healthy. But everything really did seem fine now and it made Yuugi glad most of all.

“Well since I’m going to be helping you out today, do you want me to do anything… like specific?” Yuugi said genuinely wondering what she should do.

“Other than giving me a blowjob?” He teased.

“ _Grandpa_! I’m seriously.” She glared at him.

“Sorry, sorry!” He laughed, he answered seriously this time- no need to annoy her, she might go back on her offer and it would be completely his fault if that happened- he needed to correct his own naughty behavior at times it seemed… or just wait for the right moment for it. “Well I’m going to need you to go into the basement to bring up a few boxes for restocking. I think that’s about it- it would be nice if you could inventory too.”

She nodded, she’d done things like that before. Although these kinds of things where done before the sop was open- it was a very small shop only one person was needed to run it really. She pouted- she should have agreed to suck him off in the shop at least she’d be spending time with him. “I can do that. I just wish there was something I could actually to while the shop was open.”

He smiled held her cheek in his hand and leaned her head into it. “The shop is too small for even two people as small us working in it the same time- I would like for us to both be in there but it just isn’t do able.”

“I know. It just sucks.” She bit her cheek at her choice of words and Sugoroku gave a small chuckle at it. He never would lose the inappropriate sense of humor that is aid that boys grow out of- if her grandfather was an example for the whole male gender then well… Yuugi felt sorry for the world. “Do you want to eat lunch before you open up? I could make you something.”

“Yea eating before would be good. Wouldn’t want to have my mouth full when a customer comes in.” It would be rude for one thing. When on the job one should just focus in the job.

“Want me to reheat some curry for curry rice?” She offered, that would be easy put pop some rice in the rice cooker, and reheat the curry in sauce pan… would probably only take a few minutes. She was sure that they had some kind of pickled veggies left over as well.

“Sounds nice to me, although I like my curry in a blow” He could really eat anything right now.

“I know you do!” She laughed- it was strange she and mother always had it a flat plate, but her grandpa always wanted it in a blow. So she walked off into the kitchen to start- she put the rice into the cooker because it would take a short time and then put the curry into a pan to reheat it.  It didn’t take long for everything to get done- she even found the  _fukujinzuke_ * and got a plate for herself and a blow for her grandpa all served up. Three would probably just be enough time to eat it before she’d need to do her jobs and her grandfather to open up the shop.

“Grandpa! It’s ready!” She called over to him, and headed into the kitchen and sat the table to dig in.

* Fukujinzuke (I don’t think there is an English word or this); is a mix of pickled vegetables including daikon, eggplant, lotus root and cucumber (or any combination thereof- I think); and it is used as a relish for Curry Rice.

**Also Curry Rice is regularly eaten with a spoon because it is soupy


End file.
